Why Did I Have To Do That?
by yoshiboshi123
Summary: Ty and friends go off camping in the woods. He does something wrong in the middle of the night, and activates and completely sucks him into a dimension where Slender, or Slendy, is coming for him, and soon, his friends shall do the same. Does Ty and his friends get out at all? (My Sorry Attempt At Horror)


**Hey guys! Another story! Oh mah gawd Chris, STOP UPLOADING MORE STORIES AND NOT UPDATING THEM. Well, I am deleting multiple ones I feel like I should discontinue. Like, Minecraft Minigames. Anyways guys, this story might not be as consistent as my other stories, updating wise. I may update this more, if I find it fun to write about. Anyways guys, hope you like the story!**

Ty's POV

We all decided to go on a camping trip. Just the six of us, pretty much. It was like a bonding trip, or like a triple date somehow. The people who went were Lorelai and I, Jennie and Jason, and Jordan and Krystal. Adam was going to come, but he and Dawn were having problems so they bailed. I guess it will just be the six of us for a weekend. We hiked through the dense forest. It seemed that there were papers on the trees, but they had mindless scribbles and pictures on them, so I guessed they were made by some three year old who stapled them to a tree. Then, we finally made it to where the tiny camp spot was. It was, surprisingly, next to a gigantic bathroom. We saw some rocks in a circle, so I guessed that was where we set our camp.

For some odd reason, I felt as if I was being watched. More like followed, actually. I would look behind myself from time to time, but nothing would be there.I thought it was just my imagination, so I just shrugged it off and decided to finish making my tent. I looked behind myself one more time, then looked back quickly. Then, I just tried to remember what I saw. A man that had white skin and no face. A long, slender body with a black tuxedo. I chuckled. Yeah, sure it was. I looked back again, just in case, and saw nothing. Just your imagination Ty, I thought to myself.

Soon, day became night and the forest was way more eerie than day. The forest was just so dense that you couldn't even see what was in front of you without a flashlight. We were lucky to have a campfire going on or we would've been screwed. We just sat in a circle, and told ghost stories while eating s'mores. "And with that, the little girl failed the challenge of collecting the eight pages. The Slender took her into the deep forest and was never seen again." Jennie finished. Lorelai hugged me for safety. I happily obliged. Then, Jordan decided to be a dick to Krystal and scare her.

"Boo!" He screamed and surprised Krystal by touching her sides. Krystal screamed and we all laughed. Her cheeks puffed up and she started yelling at Jordan. Then, she just went into her tent. Jordan sighed and followed her. The rest of us decided to go to sleep and so we did. I was still thinking about the story Jennie told us. It sure looked like the thing I saw earlier, didn't it? I shook it off. I probably heard the story once somewhere else and forgot about it. I slept soundlessly, until I was woken up. I needed to pee, so I slowly got out of my tent, trying to not disturb Lorelai whom was sleeping next to me. It was dark, and the fire was out so I got out my flashlight from my bag and turned it on. I slowly walked to the bathroom, trying to be careful of any animals.

Once I got to the bathroom, I opened it up to find almost like a maze. Somehow, I finally found a urinal and went there. Next to it, strangely enough, was a paper. I decided I needed something to do so I read it. It had a picture of a big oval shape to what I think was suppose to be a head. It had X's on both of the spots of where the eyes were suppose to be. Then, I read the writing. "Always WAtcHes. No eYEs" It read. That sent shivers down my spine. I picked it up to see if there was anything on the back. There wasn't, but I decided to show it to Jennie as a prank. Once I picked it up, though, I started to feel dizzy, like I was spun around a lot. I fell to my knees and cried out in pain as a loud ringing noise started to happen in my ear. Then, it all stopped. The pain, the ringing, the dizziness, all of it. I just decided it was a freak accident and shook it off. I grabbed the page and folded it nicely. I put it into my back pocket and picked up my flashlight. I walked out of the bathroom, and walked towards the camp.

Once I got there, for some reason there was nothing there. During all of this, ever since I picked up the page, no, ever since I got here I felt as if I was being watched. I felt like someone was always right behind me, but I would turn to see no one there. Because the camp was gone, I just thought I got confused in the bathroom and went out the wrong exit. I went back into the bathroom and went out a different exit. I walked for what seemed like hours, like a day has passed. I luckily had spare batteries so I would replace the ones in my flashlight. I went around and saw something in the distance. Right as I noticed what it was, I ran. How the fuck did I get stuck into this hellhole? Why was he coming for me? Why was Slender coming for me?

**Ok guys, this is my attempt at horror. My better attempt. I hope you all liked this, more to come maybe next week, or sooner. Anyways guys, hope you liked it and such. This is Chris, signin off!**


End file.
